


Your Girl

by lhknox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Space Dad!J'onn, he loves love, hes such a softie at heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: "“My money’s on your girl.” He can almost feel the way her heart skips a beat at his words, and he hears the thought that runs through her mind, just for him to hear. 'Nobody’s called her that before'."Just a whole bunch of times J'onn calls Maggie Alex's girl (BECAUSE WHO DIDN'T REALLY LOVE THAT FROM 2x12????) and also reading her gay-ass mind and giving relationship advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like thirty seconds and it's pure fluff because J'onn is the best Space Dad and such a darn softie on the inside.
> 
> Unbeta'd, but like did you expect any differently.
> 
> (Also, just in case you're confused or wondering, there's one point where I refer to God with a gender-neutral pronoun because tbh that's the way it should be done and also it makes crabby conservatives very annoyed)
> 
> Enjoy!

He grins into his beer when he sees Alex and Maggie approaching, knowing that Winn and James have no idea what’s coming. J’onn doesn’t blame them, of course, why would they see this coming? In fact, the only reason he knows himself is because Alex has very loud thoughts, always in very close proximity.

 

_ Holy shit Maggie was right, I’m so gay. _

 

_ Gay gay gay gay gay. _

 

_ … I wonder if Vasquez is gay.  _ (J’onn actually laughed out loud at that one. Was Alex really so oblivious?)

 

_ Maggie Sawyer is really cute _

 

_ Maggie Sawyer is my girlfriend and wore my shirt this morning. _

 

He didn’t tell Alex that he knew; he wanted her to be comfortable enough with herself before she told him. He refused to take that right away from her.

 

As Winn and James sputter at the news, J’onn smiles proudly at his earth daughter.

 

“Good for you, Alex,” he smiles, watching the way Alex bumps Maggie’s shoulder, the lightness in her eyes and the happiness that radiates from them both. He doesn’t need to read their minds to know they’re clearly falling in love.

 

He decides he likes Maggie when she offers Winn a game of pool (there’s just something about watching Winn flustered that delights J’onn to no end). And he manages to keep a straight face as he walks passed Alex and James.

 

“My money’s on your girl.”

 

He can almost feel the way her heart skips a beat at his words, and he hears the thought that runs through her mind, just for him to hear.

 

_ Nobody’s called her that before. _

 

He smiles softly, taking a long sip of his beer. Nothing makes him happier than seeing his Alex so happy.

 

///

 

He doesn’t startle when she bursts into his office, he just finished signing the paperwork in front of him. 

 

Alex paces back and forth, muttering under her breath, gesturing like a madwoman.

 

“Can I help you with something, Agent Danvers?” he asks, his voice monotone.

 

“I can’t believe her!” Alex almost yells. “She has the gall to  _ cheat on me? _ I was gonna buy her pizza tonight, well she can kiss that goodbye!”

 

J’onn puts down his pen, and stares up at Alex, concerned by the latest development.

 

“Detective Sawyer cheated on you?” he tries to keep the anger out of his voice; they’re at work and he needs to be professional. But Maggie, well, he thought he’d had Maggie figured out. That girl’s mind was a shrine dedicated to Alex (he tried to avoid listening, but Maggie has thoughts louder than Alex’s) and she looked at Alex like she was God themselves.

 

“There was a girl in her kitchen, half naked and hugging her.”

 

He sees the images himself as she remembers them, dissecting the scene for himself.

 

_ A girl, just taller than Maggie, with long brown hair and a dimpled smile. The suitcase next to the couch. The unwrapped gift on the counter top. _

 

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, before returning to his paperwork. 

 

“How can you not care about this, J’onn?” Alex cries, no longer pacing, but rather pointing at him menacingly.

 

“She’s not cheating on you, Alex,” he replies.

 

“How could you possibly know that?”

 

“That’s Ella, Maggie’s sister. She asked me last week if you could take a couple days off work to get to know her. I recognise her from Detective Sawyer’s memories.”

 

“ _ Oh _ .”

 

“Yeah.” J’onn looks up and smirks at Alex. “Don’t worry, Agent Danvers, she’s still your girl.”

 

///

 

Everything’s going wrong.

 

The DEO were called in as back up by an ambushed special ops team Maggie was leading, and they’ve walked into hell itself.

 

Bodies lie across the warehouse, cop and assailant alike. J’onn gives his people orders, and they get to work, some moving in to fight, others helping those that lie injured.

 

He sees it happen in slow motion.

 

Maggie, on the other side of the warehouse, locked in combat with a figure much bigger than her. They tumble, and she holds her own, until the bastard pulls out a glowing green knife and plunges it into her side.

 

He sees her gasp for breath as it happens, and he sees the blood seep through her shirt as she falls to the ground.

 

“Maggie!” he calls out, and Alex’s head whips up. “Alex, go! Your girl-” she follows his line of vision and sees Maggie lying there. Panicked, she does the only thing she can think of. She presses her earpiece.

 

“Kara, I need you--” 

 

“Already on it.” A blur of blue and red descends on Maggie’s body, and suddenly she’s airborne and being flown from the site. “She’ll be okay, Alex.”

 

///

 

“What if she doesn’t make it?” Alex whispers, her voice hoarse and her eyes red from crying.

 

Maggie’s been in surgery for hours, and Alex is at her wits end. The thought of losing Maggie is enough to drive her insane, and it’s the only thought that’s been running through her mind since she saw her lying in a pool of her own blood.

 

J’onn stands from his chair, and moves to sit beside Alex. He takes her hands in his own. She looks up at him, and J’onn struggles to hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

 

“She’s your girl, Alex. She’s strong and she’s faced a lot worse than this. You need to believe that she’ll be okay.” 

 

Alex nods once, and leans into J’onn’s shoulder, his arm wrapped around her.

 

“She’ll be okay,” she parrots, trying to make them sound less hollow, trying to find hope within them.

 

“She’ll be okay,” J’onn confirms.

  
  


///

  
  


It’s their worst fight yet.

 

_ Move in with me _ .

 

Four words that sent Alex into a tailspin, panicking and anxious and not sure of what to say.

 

_ I… I don’t know if I’m ready, Maggie. _

 

That’s okay, Maggie had said, that’s fine. And then in the next breath she told Alex that she  _ wants to talk _ and that  _ maybe they need to sit down and talk honestly and figure out where they’re at _ .

 

And Alex kind of flipped. Because it  _ sounded _ like Maggie sort of maybe wanted to break up with her. She had flashes of Gilmore Girls: Logan proposing to Rory and then dumping her the moment she said no.

 

In what world was she a  _ Rory _ ?

 

So she had screamed. And yelled. And maybe she’d kind of thrown some things. It escalated too quickly for either of them to control, and ended with Alex slamming the door behind her as she told Maggie to go fuck herself.

 

And now she was at work and angry and just way too anxious to function properly and she swears she sees J’onn roll his eyes at her when he walked passed. She decides to acost him in the hallway to get his opinion.

  
“Can I help you, Agent?” he asks.

 

“Do you think Maggie and I are moving too fast?”

 

“... what did you do this time, Alex?”

 

“Why do you think  _ I  _ did something?”

 

“Because you seem anxious and guilty, that’s why.”

 

“I just… Maggie asked me to move in with her.”

 

“Good for her.”

 

“I said no.”

 

“Bad for her.”

 

J’onn goes to walk away, but Alex puts out an arm to stop him. He sighs deeply, and looks her in the eye, deciding that maybe Alex needs just a little push.

 

“You love her, and she loves you. I know it’s scary to take the next step - especially when it feels like a leap - but you’ve gotta have faith in your relationship, in each other. Love isn’t calculated and analysed, it’s passionate and fun and sometimes reckless. Go make up with your girl, Agent Danvers. You’re giving me a headache with the anxiety of your thoughts.”

 

Alex smiles, and leans up to kiss J’onn on the cheek.

 

“Thanks, Space Dad,” she says, and he tries to ignore the blush he feels rise in his neck.

 

“I thought we decided you wouldn’t call me Space Dad.”

 

“I do not recall ever saying anything like that.”

 

///

  
  


He doesn’t feel comfortable in a tuxedo, but he doesn’t really care at this point. Because before him stands his Alex, so so beautiful in her elegant white gown. They walk arm in arm from a side room towards the ceremony. Before they reach it, he stops and turns to face Alex.

 

“I am so proud of you, Alex,” J’onn says, not even bothering to hold back his tears. “You are one of the strongest people I know, and the most deserving of the love you’ve found.”

 

“Thank you, J’onn,” she replies, her own eyes brimming with tears. “Having you here, walking me down the aisle… it means everything.”

 

“It’s my absolute honour,” he assures her, before taking her hand and leading her to the start of the aisle. Alex gasps softly when she sees Maggie standing at the other end, her own white dress more perfect than Alex had thought possible.

 

J’onn doesn’t read her mind, but he knows what he’d find if he did:

 

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

 

He leans down, and whispers into Alex’s ear as the music beings, and he basks in the bright smile she gives him when she hears what he says.

 

“Time to go get your girl for good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at murdershegoat. I've been writing some headcanons and prompts and it's a pretty chill time. we can be friends 5ever


End file.
